Falling Back Into A New Future
by JackjoyDDD-nils
Summary: Tired after 50 years of brutal war Harry allows Voldermort to kill him sending him into the relm of fate and time where he is offered the chance to go back to the end of his 3rd year and save the world from the hellish future he lived through. Harry/Fleur
1. Prologue: Time and Fate

**Prologue: Time and Fate**

Disclaimer: All recognisable characters, names, places are property of their respective owners. I'm not making money from this I do it for the shits.

"text"- speech

'text'- thought

A/N: As this is the first time I have attempted fanfiction you should be prepared for bad writing and bad grammar. So apologies at the start for my slightly messed up story telling skills. But please, if you hate my story hate it in peace, I don't need flamers. And of course constructive criticism is welcomed.

Warning: This story will contain violence/gore, torture, language and may have sexual situations. Undecided as yet.

Summary: Despondent and tired after 50 years of brutal war Harry allows Voldermort to kill him sending him into the realm of fate and time where he offered a chance to save the world from its hellish future and fix his life by going back to the end of his 3rd year to re-live his life and prevent the hellish future he lived through. Will be Ron bashing. Possibly rest of Weasley bashing and mildly Dumbledore bashing. Main pairing will be Harry/Fleur with maybe some others in the background.

A man stood tall to his full 6'2, powerful muscles evident behind curving blood rune tattoos, scars and a worn and beaten muggle style set of dragon hide body armour. Glock 18 under each arm and twin machetes hanging down at the small of his back cut for an imposing figure. Burning green eyes below pitch black hair fixed on the snake faced monstrosity stood across from him. "Look at us Tom, look at this." His eyes roving over the scorched earth around him he laughed. The only remnant of the once great Diagon Alley a 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' sign embedded in the cracked and broken ground between the two, occasionally changing colour as if to try to remind the mortal enemies of the past glories their conflict had torn down and turned to dust.

"Don't call me that." Snapped the tall snake faced man, so thin he was reminiscent of a concentration camp victim and wearing once glorious black robes now burnt and broken.

"LOOK AT US." Screamed the man. "Forty eight years Tom, forty eight years since your re-birth. So much war. For what? To what end? Ruling the world? Pure blood pride?" He laughed bitterly. "There's nothing left for me to fight for here." He finished in almost a whisper. "You can have it, take it, re-build it in your own image Lord Riddle. Its not worth my suffering anymore"

"Your giving up Potter? After so long?"

"Too long." He replied quietly, sadly. "Far too long, too much death, too much war, too much loss. We end it. END ME."

"The great Harry James Potter, Lord of the Light, boy-who-lived, prophesied saviour of the world, muggle and wizard alike is giving up? Going… Meekly to his death? Your death? After all this time I expected more, I thought maybe neither of us could win, locked in an immortal battle until the end of time. Yet it's not to be. It seems you're broken potter. BROKEN." Spoke tom with a hint of humour while walking towards the dark haired green eyed man. Reaching him he paused, a quizzical look on his face for a minute before raising his wand and pressing it gently against the scar on his opponents forehead.

"Goodbye Tom, See you in hell."

"Goodbye Potter, Harry." He said before looking into the flaming green eyes and whispering, almost lovingly and with not just a hint of regret. "Avada Kedarva"

The green light washed over the green eyed man, gently caressing his beaten body taking him into the blackness of the end, leaving his body to fall gracelessly to the ground in a twisted heap of limbs, the green light lingering on his body for a moment as the flames in the eyes of the corpse slowly died. "Goodbye Harry Poter." Repeated a serpentine voice while flicking his wand towards the body and apparating away with a distinct absence of noise. Behind him remained a gently burning body encased in an emerald obelisk next to the ever present 'WWW' sign.

Slowly awakening as if from a deep slumber Harry stood, to find himself in a river of humanity slowly trudging between black cliffs miles apart, towards a large white gate in the distance mostly hidden in the thick grey fog filling the place. Thoughts swirled through his mind. 'Where am I?' 'Am I dead?' before his mind started to cloud, as if filled by the swirling fog. And then the thought came. 'The gate. I need to get to the gate.' And he succumbed. So he slowly, lethargically set off walking, just one of the crowd, one of the many thousands of lost souls making their way towards the white gate at the end of the trench, the end of their journey.

An un knowable amount of time had passed and still he was walking, without pause towards the only thing that mattered, the gate. 'How long has it been? A hundred years? A thousand years? Longer?' To Harry the time seemed to stretch on for eternity as he kept forcing himself towards the Gate without ever questioning why.

After another impossible amount of time had passed quietly in the back of Harry's mind one word was whispered. 'Why?' the small bit of his mind fought, it kicked and screamed, begged and pleaded all to seemingly no avail. Until eventually something had to give. And it did. The small part grew and took over the whole and in his mind one word was screamed until it filled his whole consciousness and spilled out of his mouth. "WHY?"

"Good day young one." Came an emotionless genderless voice from behind Harry. This disturbance caught Harry by surprise setting into motion a fatal chain of events. Harry whipped round lashing out with his hand casting a silent, deadly and overpowered version of the bone breaking curse, the bone exploding curse, a distinctly dark curse designed to brutally and messily kill an opponent in a shower of bone shards and blood. And so when Harry realised there wasn't a gory mess lying in front of him but a healthy looking old man Harry was understandably shocked. Even more so when a beautiful tinkling laugh sounded from over his shoulder, the direction he had originally been facing. Warily backing up Harry found himself facing two people, an impossibly old man and the single most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and he had seen, and slept with many pure blood vela in his time. The man cut an imposing figure, dressed in an empty looking hooded black cloak billowing in a non existent wind. He had a Dumbledore esque beard and hard steel grey eyes. Behind him floated a clock face attached to him by a great chain curling around his neck and arms. The woman was young looking wearing a fragile, white, gossamer robe that clung to her glorious figure causing Harry's eyes to stray. After a few seconds the woman laughed again, a beautiful and pure sound tinkling and flowing like a small stream flowing over rocks sending a shiver down Harry's spine. The sound was totally out of place with where they found themselves and instilled a sense of hope in his heart. At her laugh Harry was snapped out of his daze and looked back to her face before gasping. Her face was perfect of course, perfectly proportional, flawless and symmetrical framed by beautiful, mussed almost wild black hair curling down to below her shoulders. Harry felt fear. True debilitating fear, the kind of fear that takes the most hardened of men and leaves them sobbing in a puddle on the floor. And he froze. For where her eyes should have been were deep black holes. Holes that seemed to lead straight to hell. They emitted an aura of pain and death and made him remember all his worst moments from the war simultaneously. They called for the rise of chaos the spilling of the blood of races and the end of all things and all people.

"I am Fate." She spoke. Her voice calling Harry back from the brink of insanity caused by the eyes. For her voice was as her laugh, a thing of beauty, of promise a voice that sounded like it was about to break into song at any moment and gave a glimpse the inner peace and contentment craved by many and felt by few.

"And I am Time, Old Man Time." His voice was toneless, genderless and held no accent. "Fate decided you could have a second chance if you could fight away from the masses. And as fate chooses so happens."

"Where is here? And how long was I fighting the pull for? It felt like years. Hundreds of years maybe."

"This is… a cue to be sorted. A place where mortals wait to make up for their failings in life before moving on to the next place. It is similar to the human idea of purgatory." She spoke with the delicious voice.

"And you were here for forty seven minutes and thirteen seconds before you broke the pull of the gate. You were scheduled for over seven hundred years in this place for the acts you committed on earth. The longest anyone has ever been sentenced here. People with far less time than you have been sent straight to hell in the past." Said Old Man Time.

"So you committed many evil acts many dark crimes but all were in the benefit of the vast majority of the living creatures inhabiting the earth. Now, as the old man said I am giving you a second chance. Its no fun being fate if there are no mortals left to play with." She said, finishing with a quirky grin. "So, to solve my problem I will be sending you back to the year nineteen ninety four, the end of your third year and specifically the morning after your little jaunt with the time turner. This is your chance to go back and change the fate of the world as you know it, change history to suit your whims, have a… laugh and solve all that was wrong with your life and with the world at the time."

"If your fate then how did you manage to allow the future to get into the state it did. A state where you don't like it. Don't like it so much you feel the need to send me, a mere mortal, back to fix it for you."

"I was not paying attention and missed it falling into such a state of disrepair. By the time I returned it was too late to directly do anything." She replied with a small laugh and a quirk of her eyebrow. "Now think, when you go back you will only have one wand, not the five you had when you died."

"Technically I only had three."

"You had five on or in your person. And technically your dead and I'm the one that's going to change that." She replied with a wink. Then whilst eyeing his body up and down she said. "You will also loose your… enhancements and physical fitness which you will need to begin work on immediately. The holly and phoenix feather wand that you do have will be unmodified and will still have the trace on so you should use the room of requirements and perform the rituals on it before you leave Hogwarts for the summer. Over the summer it may be worth planning on which tattoos and rituals you will be doing over the next year as Tom will be rising in the summer after your fifth year regardless of any action you take. There are some things I can not change and even if I could I wouldn't. Your war with Tom will be entertaining for me if it doesn't get out of hand." She said causing Harry to gape in shock. "Remember Harry, I am not human however much I may seem it and so I will seem cold to you. Soulless even." She finished laughing.

Sighing in defeat Harry asked "My skills, mind magic and knowledge?"

"Anything non-physical will still be there along with your knowledge and your magical core. However your stamina will be low so beware of starting any too strenuous duelling drills too soon. Magical exhaustion will take a few days to recover from and you don't have the time." As her speech finished she walked over to Harry and stroked his cheek before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. "Good luck Harry Potter." At this the clock face emitted a bright flash and Harry found himself plummeting backwards through empty space faster and faster before waking with a jerk on a bed. He looked around the familiar setting and sighed. 'Why do I always wake up in the Hogwarts hospital wing?'


	2. Chapter 1: End of Term

**Chapter 1: End of Term**

Disclaimer: All recognisable characters, names, places are property of their respective owners. I'm not making money from this I do it for the shits and cookies.

"text"- speech

'text'- thought

A/N: What do you think I should do with Ronald dearest? I hate him with a passion so it has to be nasty… I have my own ideas but was wondering what you think should happen to him before then. And please no suggestions to bring him back into the fold.

When Harry, Ron and Mione finally were released from the hospital wing at noon the next day the castle they found was almost deserted. The insufferable heat and end of exam joy inspired all the students to take advantage of the weather either in the grounds, in the lake or by visiting Hogsmeade. Hermione didn't feel like going so she and Harry wondered into the grounds still talking about the extraordinary events of the previous night whilst Ron went to Hogsmeade with a quick. "Later mate." And mumbling something about sugar quills. Sitting near the lake, watching the giant squid waving its tentacles lazily above the water Harry and Hermione drifted into a comfortable silence whilst looking across the lake at the far shore. The shore from which the stag had galloped towards him from just last night. And what a night it was, the freedom of a new home promised and taken away all in one night. But no matter, Harry knew even if he had to go back to Privet Drive he wouldn't be staying with his hated relatives. With his skills at blood magic, runes and warding it would be a simple task to extend the wards over number four to cover one of the neighbouring houses allowing him to live there in peace without any problems from his family. The only issue was getting rid of the muggles currently inhabiting the property.

Sitting out by the lake still deep in thought Harry marvelled at the greenery and at the still standing castle, the first and only place he had ever called home. During the original timeline Hogwarts had been torn down by Voldermort and his forces shortly after Harries seventh year. They had used an ancient and powerful bit of sacrificial true black magic that involved the simultaneous slaughter of forty nine magical virgins against the wards. The blood of the innocents had the desired effect of destroying the wards, but what was unexpected was the magical backlash of freeing such a powerful well of magic all in one moment. The backlash from the wards was enough to annihilate the castle killing all the attackers and the few hardened aurors left to defend the legendary school. Killing all but Harry and Voldermort.

He also thought of all his old friends, Mione, Neville, Fred and George, the quiddich girls, Cedric, Cho, Luna and the rest of the DA. All of them were still alive. Living and loving, un-scared by the years of war the future had, would submit them to. 'Children' thought Harry. 'They are all still children.' And he smiled, happy at the innocence of his friends. But Ron, Harrys first friend, Harrys best friend. The Judas. Harry knew he would have to distance himself from the traitor to prevent a repeat of the previous timeline.

* * *

**Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Harry awoke, Halloween morning of his seventh year to hear a voice. "Come on mate, if you don't hurry up you'll miss breakfast." Said Ron before immediately leaving the dorm. 'Probably gone to find Mione.' Thought Harry. Recently he had begun to worry about the behaviour of his best friend. Several times he had noticed Ron glaring at him when he thought he wasn't looking and making sarcastic comments about Harry's money, fame and influence. 'Just what I need. A jealous best friend.'

When Harry reached the great hall he sopped to talk to Hannah and Susan about the death of Susan's aunt the week prior before hugging them both softly and making his way towards Ron and Hermione at the far end of the Gryffindor table all the while unaware of the hungry female eyes following his every step. He stopped occasionally chatting with members of the DA or comforting them over losses of family and loved ones in the fall of the Ministry, occasionally getting a hug or a kiss on the cheek from one of the girls in return. By the time he threw himself into a seat next to his best friends Ron was wearing a black smile on his face and Mione was pointedly looking in the other direction. "Enjoying yourself potter?" Spat Ron.

"Look Ron, I don't know what your problem is at the minute but you are my best mate so out with it." Replied Harry while piling sausages and bacon on his plate.

"You have everything Potter, Everything. The money, the fame and all the girls. Your life is perfect and what about me? You just expect me to follow you round, doing the work, and being the sidekick. Only getting the scraps you decide to cast in my direction? I deserve the fame, acclaim and money. You are nothing, NOTHING. No talent, no skills and no family, no one loves poor little Harry Potter. Oh wait a minute… that's your line I don't want this I just want my dead parents back. I'd give away all my money and my fame for my parents lives. Well you can't lie to me Potter. You love it, you love your money and your fame and you love the fact that having no parents gives you freedom to do whatever you want. Well you make me sick. Everything you have, you deserve none of it, it should be mine, I deserve it not you."

"Ron you know I don't want this. You know I want my parents back more than anything. The fame and riches mean nothing to me. Id give it all up to have a family like yours. To have had a childhood. To have known love, to know how to love. All the fame and money in the world doesn't make up for the hell that my life has been."

"CUT OUT ALL THE NOBLE SHIT POTTER. We all know its just a mask. I know the real you. The attention grabbing fame whore. What proof do I need more than Granger? Stuck up little book worm. The one girl that you let slip through your nets to me. A cast off, a conciliation prize. And not much of a prize at that. He finished with a sneer at Hermione causing her to burst into tears.

"Get out of my face Weasley. I don't know you any more." Monotoned Harry while turning and pulling Hermione into his arms while whispering in her ear trying to calm her.

"You truly disgust me Potter. And you know Mione is mine. MINE."

"She isn't just something that you can own Ron. She is a person, she has feelings and hopes and loves and dreams."

"You knew she was mine." Ron snorted. "Well if I cant have her you cant Potter." Harry looked up and saw the madness shining in his eyes. But before he could act. "Avada Kedavra." He screamed. The green light lancing between them hitting Hermione in the back before Ron turned and fled the hall staff and students alike too stunned to stop him. And Harry wept.

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

Yes, he knew he would have to avoid that possible future this time. Then he smiled. A bloody, vicious smile promising pain and death stretching across his features. Ron had paid, oh yes he had paid for his crimes. The next time Harry came across his _best friend_ he was wearing a black cloak and a white mask and he was captured quickly. 'He always was rather inept.' Mused Harry. After that battle he kept Ron at his pleasure for several months of fun before he posed him back to Voldermort in several packages. Looking up and noticing that the majority of the day had passed in thought, Harry realised just how hungry he was. So he stood, helped Hermione to her feet and headed towards the great hall and the awaiting feast.

That night after all of the Gryffindors had vacated the common room Harry slipped out of his bed and wrapped his invisibility cloak around his shoulders disappearing from view and slipped from the tower. Once he reached the room of requirements Harry paused, before pacing back and forwards three times thinking of his ritual room at his old home and how he needed a place to be able to perform a ritual. When the large door appeared Harry swung it open, stepped into the room and gasped. The room he found himself in was perfect. It was an exact replica of his ritual room from his old home. Teen foot high and fifty feet across the room was perfectly circular. All the surfaces were black marble with small veins of white running throughout. Holding out his hand a piece of chalk appeared and Harry smiled before setting to work. Around him he drew a circle with the appropriate runes of protection before continuing inwards circle by circle adding magic focussing and protection runes as he went. After the sixth and final circle was done Harry sat in the three foot wide space and took his wand and a knife recently liberated from professor Snape's personal potions kit he lit a white hot flaming needle on the end and began the carving. For two hours he sat there carving the runes into the knife, runes of protection, blood, magic, focus, strength, sacrifice, pain and many others of a lesser importance. Finally when the carving was finished the boy placed his wand on the floor in front of him and taking the knife in both hands and screaming a phrase in an inhuman language he drove the blade into his chest collapsing to the floor of the chamber. As he lay there the blood seeped out of the wound and onto the floor. The veins of white began to turn red when touched by the pooling blood. And the red spread, outwards towards each chalk circle releasing a small flash of power as it crossed each one. Finally reaching the final circle there was a great flash of magic obliterating the chalk designs on the floor. The boy on the floor blinked twice before taking the handle of the blade pulling it out of him and examining it critically as the wound healed leaving no trace on the boy, the floor or his clothes.

The blade he had wrought was a thing of beauty and malice. It was longer and thinner than the original knife with a much sharper point. The blade was now made of black metal and the runic carvings on the blade and hilt were filled with shimmering blood. In all it was a masterpiece considering the circumstances, a highly powerful and beautiful tool easily capable of surviving use in numerous rituals without damage.

Removing his clothes, taking the knife and steeling himself against what he was about to do Harry ran the blade down his for arm from elbow to the centre of his palm opening a long almost surgical gash. Controlling the flow of blood with his magic he used the knife to paint curling, twisted shapes of blood on the floor, walls and ceiling of the chamber. Again he seated himself, naked, in the centre of the smallest circle at the centre of the room and began to draw shapes on his skin using the blood dripping from his arm. When his body was almost covered in blood he took his wand and his knife and began to carve shapes into the wood of his wand. The shapes he carved matched those painted on his body and spoke of strength, power, calm, chaos, night, day, flow, hope and courage. Then sliding the tip of the knife from the base to the tip of his wand he gently carved the top off of his wand, as he did so the glorious sound of phoenix song was heard revitalising Harry failing strength and giving him the endurance needed to finish the ritual. Stabbing the blade of the knife through his right hand, his wand hand, Harry allowed the blood to drip from his fingers filling the hollow at the centre of the wand around the phoenix feather. To finish the ritual the boy caved one large flowing rune on the centre of his chest, a finishing mark, the mark to join the wand to its master. As he finished the rune the boy fainted, dead away to the floor of the circle while the wand remained floating in place. A burst of power was emitted by the floating wand as it became whole again before clattering to he floor next to the now healed child like body.

Stumbling Harry stood and used the wand to dispel the circles and wards painted around him in his own still wet blood. Walking towards a wall on which a shower appeared Harry flicked his wand in a vague motion cleaning the blood off himself and the room and glanced at a clock. It was 6 in the morning. He groaned. Seven hours had passed during his two rituals and by the time he got back to his dorm he knew there would be no time to sleep before everyone awoke. After showering and dressing Harry took the time to examine his wand. He could feel the difference when he used it; the magic was more powerful and flowed more easily to his hand. The wand was slightly darker and longer than it had been before with inlaid golden runes up and down the length. It was a beautiful and powerful artefact and he knew that the ritual he had performed would allow him to channel greater quantities of magic and more powerful magics through his wand with greater ease as well as increasing the finesse of his casting and making the wand un-breakable. The opposite nature of some of the runes he had carved into the wand would normally lead to disastrous results, but when anchored with his blood would provide a balance allowing for the casting of both light and dark magic spells with ease. Combining his blood with the core of the wand caused a change in the magical signature of him and the wand removing any spells placed on ether as well as only letting someone with an identical magical signature to him use the wand. This was as close as he could get to locking the wand to himself as he knew there was no way to copy the magical signature of another. Finally he would be always able to call the wand, instantly, to his hand wherever he may be through any wards or guards placed on the wand. 'All in all a very beneficial process.' He mused.

After dragging his body back to his dorm and telling his dorm mates he was ill and planning on spending the day in his bed he crawled into bed and putting a locking charm on his curtains began to plan. Eventually before falling to sleep about a hour later he had a list of the things he knew he needed to do over the summer and how to go about doing them.

1)Acquire one of the neighbour's houses.

2)Bring Sirius to said house.

3)Gain access to his family vaults and holdings and claim his family's lordship along with emancipation.

4)Create a blood magic chamber beneath the house.

5)Get a new trunk.

6)Get new clothes.

7)Get at least one new wand. (Preferably four.)

8)Get enhancing magical tattoos.

9)Acquire body armour and muggle weapons.

10)Begin some of the blood magic rituals.

11)Build up his body to at least look his age and not like an anorexic first year.

The first would be easy, a simple muggle repelling ward on the house, extending the blood wards from number four to cover the house and placing the fidelius charm over the property along with other assorted intent based offensive and defensive wards. Bringing Sirius would only be a question of a letter portkey keyed to the wards on the house. The inheritance, lordship and emancipation could be acquired by a simple blood purity test and swearing under veritaserum that he was over the age of majority. And once he had the lordship he could request the goblins to build him the ritual chamber under the house. Getting a new trunk, clothes and wands would be a trip to the shops of Diagon and Knockturn alley after his stop at Gringotts as would the magical tattoos. As long as he could provide sufficient incentive to the artist to perform the act of course. The body armour and weapons would be more challenging purchases. He knew he would have to order hand made armour from Knockturn alley and the weapons would have to be found in the muggle world. Luckily he remembered a character in muggle London who he was sure could get him the items he required with a little convincing of the more creative type. Hopefully. The final two were however by far the most challenging and intertwined tasks on the list. The rituals were long and painful and he knew they would take him to the edge of death numerous times. However he knew that with the aid of the tattoos, the rituals and good old fashioned hard work outs he look physically the same age as the champions in time for the start of term as well as being physically many times stronger.

As third year meandered to its close Harry spent his time lounging around Hogwarts with his friends whilst subtly distancing the rest of the student population from Ron. During that time he became closer to Neville, Lavender and Parvati as well as Fred, George, Lee and the girls from the quiddich team in the older years. Come the end of the year Harry found himself sat in the last (and magically expanded by himself earlier in the day) compartment of the Hogwarts Express with all of said Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws such as Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott and a few of their friends.

The room had smoke curling around the ceiling because of Harry's cigarettes being passed around (one of the habits he had brought back with him and was not inclined to change) and there was the constant hum of a content looking Hermione complaining about the smoke. Harry took a hit from one of the communal bottles of fire whisky Harry had liberated from professor Trelawneys private stash that very morning being passed around and smiled. The summer was looking up and Harry was building a strong group of friends at Hogwarts who he suspected would back him in the trials to come.

A/N: I could be a little shit and say I'm not going to update until I get so many reviews. But luckily for you guys I'm not a review whore. Happy days. The people who do that just seem desperate to me. However reviewing makes me feel like writing more… so the more you review the more story you get. But I'll try to get the next instalment (Summer and Sirius) out by Wednesday regardless of the number of reviews.


	3. Chapter 2: Summer and Shopping

**Chapter 2: Summer and Shopping**

Disclaimer: All recognisable characters, names, places are property of their respective owners. I'm not making money from this I do it for the shits and turtle soup.

"text"- speech

'text'- thought

A/N: Into the next chapter… Harry may seem ridiculously overpowered and suchlike at the moment with a ridiculous number of enhancements and such. But that's in comparison to JKR's characters not my version of Voldie and his lunch munchers and co. So worry not about this turning into superpowered Harry kills all comers without breaking a sweat and then oppenes a farm to sell hand rolled cigars flick.

Lala: I will be using JKR's tasks but I'm going to be adding twists to them and some new tasks as well. I don't see why a year long tournament should only have three tasks. It's year long so should provide year long entertainment. You will also see the beginning of one of his struggles in this chapter.

**WARNING: Torture**

Passing through the barrier from platform 9 ¾ into the main area of Kings Cross station with his trunk and Hedwig's cage, Harry looked around. Noticing his overly large family stood next to their car he flashed a vicious grin un-nerving his relatives and strolled lazily over towards them. "Boy, where are your things?" Snarled uncle Vernon.

"Around." Replied Harry with a jaunty twitch of his eyebrow. He knew was going to be having some serious fun with his relatives this summer. Paying them back for all the abuse they had dished out to him over the years. "Let's be off then." He continued cheerfully hopping in the back seat of the car.

On the ride home Harry had great fun watching his uncles face scroll through a veritable rainbow of colours. Inside he was laughing, all the while maintaining a bored and uninterested mask to present to his relatives. Upon reaching the house Harry hopped out of the car and walked into the house discreetly flicking his wand to unlock the door, his relatives left gasping at Harry's new attitude in the car. Inside the house Harry conjured a squishy black armchair facing the living room door and sofa and sat, awaiting the unavoidable confrontation. Ten minutes later when his family finally made it into the house and onto the sofa Harry stirred, mask still on his face and looked at his family. "There is going to be an easy way or a hard way to do this bitches." He monotoned. "Either you do as I say or I make you do as I say."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that boy? We know you can't do your freaky stuff without being expelled." Replied Vernon with a purple face and spittle flying from his lips.

"As it happens, oh family of mine, I can use my magic away from school. Without anyone being any the wiser." He finished, breaking his mask and grinning a vicious smile at his relatives. "What is going to be happening is, you are going to leave me alone, no interference with me at all. You don't have to feed me or see me except when I'm coming or going from the house. The rest of the time I will spend in my room. I will no longer be doing any chores for you. No cooking, cleaning or gardening. Nothing. Kapish?"

"Now look here you ungrateful little freak." Screamed uncle Vernon, vein throbbing in his temple. "For nearly thirteen years we have fed you, clothed you and provided you with a place to sleep. All at our own cost. For thirteen years you have leeched from us and you have to pay that back. The least you will be doing is the chores I you were doing last year. And if you're lucky I may allow you to have one meal a day. Not that I know why after this. And if you think you will get away with this blatant disrespect, you have got another thing coming Boy." Vernon stood un-buckling his belt while Harry watched on with cold eyes. "I will beat this attitude out of you Boy. On your knees. NOW."

"Stupefy." Intoned Harry quietly sending Vernon crashing onto the coffee table which broke under his ample weight, causing his aunt to scream and move towards Vernon until she froze when pinned under Harry's cold stare. "Petunia… Petunia, Petunia, Petunia do you disagree with your whale of a husband? Will you be willing to let me do what I want this summer?" She nodded slightly. "Good. Now get out of the house and don't return until tomorrow evening. GO." He finished as she ran from the room and out of the house. Turning towards his pig of a cousin, he again cast "Stupefy."

Harry quickly went upstairs and emptied the master bedroom transfiguring a number of rusty meat hooks on the roof and walls, covering the windows and covering the walls with a hard light illusion of black stone with no door. Before placing a bowl full of magical flames as the only light in the centre of the room with a number of metal implements such as pokers and brands resting in the edge of the edge. Bringing his uncle and cousin upstairs he stripped them naked and putting chains between each of their wrists and ankles hung them on the hooks on the wall their toes barely touching the floor and straining to support their not inconsiderate weight. Harry quickly cast a delayed waking spell on them before leaving the room so they woke alone in the hell he had created.

Heading to the front drive of number 6 Privet Drive Harry cast a muggle repelling charm and watched as a young couple walked quickly out of the house, the man already calling his estate agent about finding a new place to live. As they left he walked into the well decorated house and grabbed a pizza out of the fridge and warming it up to have for his lunch. After three or so hours Harry returned to his uncle and cousin to their eyes seemingly walking through a stone wall to get into the room. "Now then." He grinned, silencing his uncle with a non-verbal flick of his wand. "I think it's about time you two were taught a lesson about who is in charge around here." Raising his wand and causing a metal table to appear Harry floated his obese cousin to the table and strapped him down. "Time to have some fun wittle piggy." He sang over Dudley's pleas in a childish voice. Taking a skewer out of the fire he rapidly swung it in a downwards arc impaling the flabby bicep of his cousin, the hot skewer cauterising the wound as it went. "Duddykins kebab." Laughed Harry. "What's wrong Dudders? Does wiccle Duddy not wike the nasty kebab any more? Aaw… I thought it was your favourite you fat shit." At Dudley's screams, Harry sighed in ecstasy. The sound of his pain caused Harry to feel calm inside, added clarity of vision to the raging amalgamation of pain and revenge in his head. Transfiguring the skewer so that the end sticking out of the back of Dudley's arm had three serrated claw like appendages Harry jerked the skewer out of the muscle causing a spurt of blood to come from the now gaping wound and leaving chunks of flesh hanging in the claws before casting a curse to cause rapid decay on the wound which immediately started to go green and seep yellow puss. This treatment caused an increase in the volume and pitch of the screams issuing from the maw of his cousin. It was music to his ears. Conjuring a baseball bat Harry looked down at Dudley and sneered. "Hey Dudley, like my stick? Remember when you used to hit me with sticks? Remember?" Asked Harry laughing all the while before smashing the bat down on Dudley's shin splintering it in numerous places and causing Dudley to pass out. Harry frowned. "Can't be having that can we Big D? That would be no fun, no fun at all. Enervate." Dudley awoke and screamed. Harry turned to his uncle and lifted the silencing charm with a simple. "Finite. Vernon, I'm sure if I offered you the chance you would be willing to do whatever I wished after seeing that. However you have treated me worse than any other person alive and for that you will suffer." And so saying Harry took a glowing lightning bolt shaped brand out of the fire in the centre of the room. Holding it under his uncle's nose he asked. "Recognise this?" and so saying planted the brand deep into the flab of Vernon's chest and held it there causing a curl of black smoke to rise from the wound along with the stench of burning flesh and the scream of his most hated family member. Placing the barrel of the pistol he had removed from his uncles draw against the back of his knee Harry grinned before pulling the trigger sending bits of gore and bone flying across the room and splattering the walls, floor and the now passed out whale with a weeping, rotting arm on the table in the centre of the room. Repeating the action on the other kneecap before standing Harry held he gun above his uncles head and sing the white hot needle of flame issuing from his wand he melted the gun allowing the splashes of melted metal to drip onto his uncles naked flesh. Before returning to his room that night Harry beat his uncle with the bat breaking several bones in the process and cast a spell on his relatives making them unable to die by an injury caused by him until he removed the spell and re-hung them on the wall. When he reached his bed he happily threw himself down, falling quickly and easily into a deep and fulfilling sleep.

Waking the next morning after a solid eighteen hours sleep Harry was shocked at the events of the day prior. He had meant to scare his relatives and rough them up slightly, not go in for a full length torture session. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, or think that they deserved it but it wasn't planned, it was out of control. In the past he had only ever tortured prisoners for information, never senselessly, never to an excess and never for his own enjoyment. Shaking himself he walked to the master bedroom before stunning both his relatives and healing them to a certain degree. His uncle had scars on his head and shoulders that looked like they were from boiling drops of rain, large entry and exit wound shaped scars on each knee cap and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his chest. His cousin had the vicious scar on his bicep as well as several smaller ones on his legs from where the bone shards had excited his body. Over each of the scars he placed a permanent glamour that would hide the scars from all but the three of them. Finally he paced a geis over each of his relatives, a spell preventing them from speaking about the event and if they were asked about it they would be forced them to lie including when under truth serum. The spell even worked against the imperious and legilimency as long as the casters will was greater than the will of the person doing the questioning. He then cleaned the blood off the room and returned it to normal before putting his uncle and cousin in their own beds and leaving them to awake of their own accord.

Going into the garden and fetching two black pebbles Harry created two hollow half spheres with small hole in the top of each. Using the fire needle from his wand he carved on the half spheres the runes corresponding with the blood wards over the house and half filled the centre of each with blood extracted from his wrist using the ritual knife. Immediately he carved a rune on each linking the two spheres before placing them both on the kitchen table and waiting for his aunt to return. As soon as his aunt entered the hose Harry cast the imperious on her and instructed to use the ritual knife to add her own blood to the domes before obliviating her. He placed one half sphere on the floor under the bed in his old bedroom with a small muggle repelling ward around it to keep his family away and one in the centre of the ground floor in the house next door. When the stones were successfully placed he began to chant. "Sanguine matrem. Sanguis pueri. Parentis sanguine custodíre tuo sanguine linea electis praesidium sub dilectione sacrificium ultimum matris eius parvuli. Maledictum illi qui nocet, qui negant virtutem nexus parens, quo maledixi. Sint a redditur vita, sectaque damnatae inferno actum aeternum." As he finished a blast of power threw him back against the wall where he was rendered unconscious. When he awoke with a burning pain in his head and a bone deep tiredness in his limbs he winced. 'I really need to sort out this issue with passing out every time I perform powerful magic.' And with that thought he dragged himself to the master bedroom and fell into a deep sleep.

The day following the re-modelling of the blood wards to cover both houses was a day spent in bead for Harry. The pain and weariness had not abated and he knew he would not be able to do anything productive with his time.

On the fourth day since the end of the holiday Harry awoke revitalised after his restful day and decided to put the energy to good use by going for a jog. In his previous body he knew he was capable of sprinting at sixty or seventy miles per hour for ten minutes straight in full armour and carrying a pack. However he also knew that many years of conditioning, tattoos and rituals had gone into reaching that stage and he wouldn't be able to reach that kind of peak for at least twenty years. Despite this he hoped to be far above the regular human in both strength and speed by the time the tournament rolled around in November.

After eating a quick breakfast Harry decided to get started on the fidelius and so walked to each corner of the ground touching the furthest reaches of the land he wanted covering with his wand and leaving a lingering pillar of invisible magic of each spot he touched. When he had done the marking he returned to his ward stone and placing his wand against the stone began the chant to bring up the fidelius charm over the hose. When the charm was finished he made himself the secret keeper by placing a few drops of blood on the surface of the stone. Realising the potential of the ward scheme he could put in place as it was powered by an almost bottomless well of power sourced from death due to his mothers love and sacrifice Harry decided to add some of his own wards to the blood ward. First he cast a ward to sense all conscious creatures within the wards so he would always know who was on the property wherever he may be, then he cast an intent based ward. The intent based ward allowed him to sense the intentions of the people picked up by the sensing ward, but also when it had other wards tied into it could be used to trigger offensive wards against anyone who came onto the property with ill intentions to the people tied into the wards. Following the trigger wards he cast magic draining and sensory depriving wards as his first layer. Good non lethal wards that would prevent people getting close to the house without killing them but rendering them unable to use magical attacks or any of their senses. After these he cast an ice storm ward and a lightning ward. As the third layer he had quick sand, acid rain and spike summoning wards. Then he cast scarab calling, scorpion calling, snake calling and insect swarm wards along with a sand storm and a mummifying (moisture draining) wards. Finally he cast a ward that would cause twisters and pillars of fire to appear along with raising several golems with magic nullifying properties from the earth to defend the house. The defensive wards he placed were the obvious anti apparition/portkey wards along with more muggle repelling wards. He also added magic masking wards to stop the ministry being able to detect the magic in and on the property and confundus and obliviate wards that he could activate to confuse and wipe the memory of the location from anyone leaving the wards. To these basics he added magic reflecting wards to return any spells cast at the house back at the caster, magic absorbing, so that if the reflecting ward was brought down there would still be the absorbing wards absorbing any spell that hit the house. And a self repairing charm, technically not a ward but it was tied to the ward stone anyway. Finally he made the property unplotable to keep it off any maps that could be used to find him. The last thing he did that day before heading to bed was to cast a space expansion charm on the property turning the small plot of land with a house on it into a relatively large 60 acre estate. All the defensive wards and the charms were tied directly to the blood wards to the ward stone and so all had an impossibly high amount of power and were therefore almost permanent and requiring no recharging due to the blood mixes within the ward stones.

That night as Harry lay in bed thinking he contemplated his ward scheme. He knew that he had gone over the top but with an almost limitless well of power to play with he felt that it was understandable. He knew how strong the Hogwarts wards were and how strong his wards were and he knew his wards were slightly stronger than those at Hogwarts. However he had seen Voldermort rip through the Hogwarts wards in minutes and knew that if he could find the property and was truly committed he could break the wards on the house in a relatively short time.

The next day after awaking eating and going for his morning run, Harry sat down and began to pen his letter to Sirius.

To Padfoot,

I Harry James Potter have recently come into possession of a house. Number 6 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Said house is very well warded, under the fidelius charm and unplotable. This letter is a portkey, keyed to you. It will be activated if you solemnly swear you are up to no good.

Harry.

P.S. The letter is charmed so only you can read it.

After finishing the letter Harry passed it to Hedwig along with a few owl treats and scratching her head said. "Take this to Sirius for me girl." Before she flew off. But only after giving his finger an affectionate nip and cooing softly.

Later that day he arrived at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Looking around Harry spotted two goblins he recognised talking behind an empty desk. Deciding to make an impression Harry walked over to the two and after waiting for them to finish their conversation (something about diamonds) he greeted them in perfect Gobbledegook. "Director Ragnok. Griphook. May your gold multiply and your wars end victorious." Both the goblins looked shocked at the human who knew goblin custom and spoke their language before replying with the same sentence.

"Greetings Human." Spoke the director continuing in Gobbledegook. "What business do you have here today?"

"I am here to claim my birthright as the last of line Potter and I have a task for which I would like to acquire your services." Both of the goblins grinned at the statement before Ragnok nodded to the younger goblin who replied saying.

"If you know who we both are and come here making such a bold statement I am sure you know of a way to circumnavigate the laws preventing you from claming the headship of your house." Harry grinned mischievously.

"Would a lineage test and me telling you that I am over the age of majority under veritaserum suffice?"

"Yes." The director Replied. "I do believe that would be sufficient." Turning to the other goblin he said. "I'll handle this one myself, you may go." Before Harry leaned in speaking quietly.

"Actually could you let him remain, I plan to make him my account manager after I claim my headship."

"Griphook"

"Yes Director"

"Follow me."

"Of course Sir." And so the three left the atrium. The eyes of every goblin in the place greedily tracking the strange threesome as they left.

Some time later Harry found himself sat in the directors office with the two goblins being asked to inform them of what he needed doing. "I plan on claiming my headship and vaults and having emancipation papers submitted to the ministry, as well as claiming my seat in the Wizengamot. But that's the easy part. When I have my positions I would like to request that Griphook sits in my seat as proxy until at least I finish my schooling, and with the option to remain in my seat as a special advisor after I reclaim the post."

Both of the goblins gasped at the statement before asking Harry "There are not laws against it?"

"No." replied Harry with a grin.

"And what would be my instructions on policy?" Asked Griphook warily.

"Work against corruption, for equal rights for magical creatures and increases of funding to the DMLE. Also you would support Amelia Bones' position helping to further her position where you can. Otherwise do what serves the goblins as best you can, so long as it doesn't contradict the guidelines I have given you. If there are any major policy changes you were unsure of you would of course owl me for my advice. Also Griphook would you be willing to work for me as my account manager? Of course you would get a percentage of any profit you made from that position."

"I would be happy to accept both positions. What sort of percentage are you talking?"

At this point the director interrupted with a smile. "This is all well and good but it requires you passing the blood purity test and the veritaserum questioning. So shall we?"

"Sorry Director Ragnok, Let us get on with the trivialities." Laughed Harry.

"Now Mister Potter, Pace your hand here." Said Ragnok, indicating a circular indent in the surface of his desk. As Harry did so there was a small flash of light and a puff of smoke as a family tree appeared on the desk in front of Ragnok. "No surprises here it seems, Harry James Potter, Child of Lilly Potter (nee Evans) and James Potter. Next in line to The Potter head of house. "Now the questioning" He said reaching into his desk and passing the vial of clear liquid to Harry who knocked it back in a single gulp after sniffing it gently. "What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Are you over the age of majority?"

"Yes."

Handing Harry the antidote the director smiled. "I hope we have a long and successful relationship Lord Potter."

After that, things progressed quickly; Harry signed the papers for his emancipation, acceptance of head of house ship and to accept Griphook as an account manager who promised to have him a bank statement by the next morning and bring them in person to Harry so they could go over the details of the Wizengamot seat. After explaining to Ragnok that he was offering the Wizengamot to the goblins in as an act of trust in the hopes of building a better working relationship with the goblin nation as a whole Harry descended to his family vault and got his family ring marking him as a head of house, a wallet that allowed him to withdraw and amount of money, muggle or wizard and a bottomless trunk which he filled with all of the books in the vault before shrinking it and placing it in his pocket. After handling the Family business Harry told the goblins the requirements for the re-building of his new house into a manor worthy of an ancient family whilst maintaining the integrity of the central ward stone (Potter manor had been destroyed during Voldermort's first rise) and gave them the specifications for the required ritual chamber in the basement. He then requested a team of curse breakers be sent to his home with Griphook the following day to test the strength and integrity of his wards. His final act before leaving the bank was to give Griphook a portkey, keyed to his wards that would activate the next day upon the speaking of the words "Lord Potter."

Exiting into the alley proper Harry headed towards a small shop near the back of the alley selling all kinds of trunks. Harry entered the store and headed to the large fat sales man sat behind the desk who looked up as Harry approached. "G'day laddie. Can I elp ya?"

"I'm looking for a trunk."

"A school trunk?"

"Something slightly more Specialised… multiple compartments, gravity field, ward stone chamber?"

"Hhm… I think I may just have the thing that you're looking for. Follow me." Said the man whilst sliding out from behind the desk and waddling into a corner of the shop. "Here it is." He proclaimed gesturing at a trunk six feet long by two feet wide, made of a white wood with black metal fixings and a large keyhole on the front. "Nine compartments, fully warded, simulated gravity field, password protected floo connection, running water, able to be tied to only open for someone keyed in to the trunk by the owner." Handing Harry a key he said. "Turn left for a normal trunk, right for a scrolling book case and open by stroking the lock for a staircase to appear descending to the kitchen/dining/living room. Give it a try." So he did turning the key both left and right before gesturing for the shop keeper to stroke the lock making the staircase appear. Descending into a finely furnished living room with a fully functioning kitchen diner Harry smiled. This might just be the trunk that he was looking for. All wood including the panelled walls and ceilings was white with the carpets and cushions a rich sea blue colour; there was a large black marble fireplace in the centre of one of the walls and a door on the opposite side of the room. "Should you decide to buy the trunk when you are keyed in as the owner of the wards you would be able to set the address and password for the floo and if you wish, passwords to access any or all of the rooms. There are some you may not want the general populace to be able to access." He said with a dark glint to his eyes.

"Ok so I've seen three of the compartments, what are the other six?" Asked Harry.

"Follow me." Said the man walking out of the door and coming out in a huge grey and empty stone room, the size of the great hall at Hogwarts. "This room is a storage chamber. It has a rather powerful stasis charm on it. You could leave a pint of milk in here for ten years and it would still be as fresh as the day you left it."

"Impressive." Said Harry genuinely impressed at the strength of the charm knowing that the man was telling the truth due to his passive legilimency detecting no hint of deceit or embellishment in the mans tale.

"Next is a fully stocked potions lab, same stasis charm so any ingredients or finished produce will stay fresh for as long as they are left." The room they found themselves in was another plain grey stone chamber, well lit and with shelves of potions ingredients stacked against three of the walls, ingredients ranging from simple first year ingredients to ingredients so rare the most accomplished potions master would have trouble finding a use for them. Against the fourth wall were stacked a number of cauldrons, ranging from pewter to gold, and lead to copper, every kind of cauldron Harry had ever heard of was against the wall along with a large cabinet of different implements used in the brewing of potions. The space in the centre of the room was easily large enough to brew four or five potions at the same time. "Next we have the bedroom, fully en suite with running water and a bath shower combo and a walk in wardrobe." Looking around the bedroom Harry whistled in appreciation, white walls and ceiling again with a blue carpet and comforter on a king sized bed with black sheets. The wardrobe was large, several times larger than he thought he would ever need. The bathroom was a masterpiece, black marble tiling and a sunken bath which was actually more of a Jacuzzi, there was also the expected ink and mirror along with by for the most luscious toilet Harry had ever laid eyes on. "Next sop the study." He said while again walking out of the same door he had entered by but this time ending up in the study. The study was a simple room. A white desk in the middle of the room and bookshelves floor to ceiling around the rest of the room. "There is space for ten thousand books in here and you can search for books by title, subject, author and date. The ones you want will just glow a golden colour. That also works with the book reel in the second compartment. Any book you put in there can be found in here and vice versa. Of course you can use the wards to limit the access of any one person to only certain books or certain types of book."

"Nice thing you've got here." Commented Harry. "I think I'm as good as sold already. But how does the system with the doors work?"

"Don't set yourself on it yet, there are still two more rooms to see and you haven't seen the price yet." The man laughed. "It's a simple portal system really, as you walk through you just think about the room you want to go to and the door will take you there. The second to last room is the cell block." Said the man whilst walking through the door. As Harry followed him through the door he could feel a number of different wards brushing over him and allowing him access. "Eight cells, Each one Six ft by four, stone walls and two inch thick magically re-enforced doors, magic absorbing, sensory deprivation, immobilisation, sleep causing, sleep deprivation and electric shock wards able to be turned on and off in each cell as well as magical dampening, magical absorbing and self repair wards on all the surfaces in this room." Carefully Harry looked around.

"This could come in handy." He mused. It was a good setup and would be useful in the future, and there were plenty of uses that the empty space at the end of the row of cells could come in handy for. Harry flicked his wand and a metal chair appeared bolted to the floor of the room, Harry grinned and noticed that the sales man had gulped nervously at his actions.

"The final room is the ward chamber." The man said as Harry entered a small room made of a block stone. In the centre was a slightly glowing white stone on a small onyx pillar. Waving his wand Harry added more power to the wards and hollowed out the ward stone making it bigger in the process. "Yes I think that this will do nicely." He said to the sales assistant who was gasping at the young boy's blatant show of power. "How much?" he asked.

"Thirty six thousand six hundred galleons." The man replied. With the exchange rate of fifteen pounds to the galleon Harry realised that the trunk would cost as much as his relatives house but didn't care. Conjuring a bag Harry again waved his wand causing the correct amount of galleons to fly out of the wallet in his pocket and into the bog hovering in the air in front of the assistant.

Half an hour later after taking ownership of the trunk and modifying the wards to his signature, Harry walked out of the shop rather pleased with his purchase and carrying a shrunk trunk in his pocket. His next stop he knew would have to be Madam Malkin's. He seriously needed some new clothes. At his stop at madam Malkin's he purchased several high quality plain black robes, along with plain robes in assorted shades of grey, blue and green. He also purchased a number of sets of dress robes, black with silver piping, green with silver piping, black with red piping and red with gold piping. Finally he got himself a smart pair of black dragon hide boots to go with his robes.

Crossing the street to Olivander's wearing one of the hooded black robes with his new purchases in his trunk he opened the door to the old mans shop and looking to make sure it was empty he lashed out with his wand. "Stupify, Obliviate, Imperious." He cast, quicker than the eye could follow. It was a tactic he had perfected during the last war. A chain of spells that if done fast and clean enough and the person was talented enough with the unforgivable would put a person under the imperious without them even knowing that they had been hit with a stunner. If performed correctly the victim would wake a short time later completely under the control of the attacker but without the slightest knowledge of their situation. Luckily, or unluckily depending on the way you looked at it Harry had gotten the tactic so ingrained it was almost instinctual. It was a tactic made necessary by the ministry disallowing the general public from purchasing more than one wand. You could own as many as you liked, but only one of them could be bought. When Olivander awoke he got to his feet and walked over to Harry. "Aah, Mr Potter, come for a new wand or two have we? Well if you'll just follow me into the back room I might have just the thing to help you out." After ushering Harry into the back room Olivander placed him in the centre of the room and gestured to the walls which were covered in box after box of wands. "Mr Potter. If you let your magic feel around the room and bring the wands most suited to you into your hands." So doing Harry raised his hands causing two wands to shoot across the room, one to each hand. In one hand he held a slender pale wooden wand giving off a feeling of joyous revelry and in the other he held a dark almost black wand giving off feelings of fire, ill will and the coming of darkness. Both he could tell would be incredibly potent wands and he was happy with his finds. "Interesting wands you have chosen Mr Potter. The first, cherry, sky nymph wings and holy water, a powerful light magic wand, it will be wild, joyous and chaotic. The second, blackthorn, dragon heartstring and basilisk venom, the opposite of your other. It is a wand of fire and darkness, ill will and the night. It will be easily able to cast powerful dark spells and curses and I have made only one other wand able to match it in that respect and I think you know who has that." Pointing both wands at the aged wand maker he cast a silent obliviate and stupify wiping all memory of his visit and the two wands he took before walking out of the shop leaving a somewhat confused wand maker to awake lying on the floor of his back room some time later.

Next Pulling up a hood and casting a glamour filling the hood with shadow to disguise his face Harry headed into Knockturn alley. His first shop was in a store specialising in magical weapons where he gave the assistant the design of the armour he wanted making and then was measured and quoted a price of ten thousand galleons for the suit of magically resistant, reinforced, featherlite, self resizing dragon hide armour. Paying half of the price he left the shop agreeing with the assistant to return the following week to pick up his purchases. His final stop for the day was in the most gaudy shop on the street, the tattoo parlour. Going in and offering the artist ten times the usual rate to be a part of the magical tattooing process he showed the artist the list of tattoos he wanted and laughed as the hardened man winced at the list. After spending some time drawing tribal runes on the floor around the tattoo chair and mixing some blood and basilisk venom in with the tattoo ink he was ready.

Ten hours later an exhausted Harry and the tattoo artist exchanged manly hugs and grimaces before parting ways. Harry's body ached from the abuse it had suffered over the last ten hours. His throat was bleeding from Ten hours of straight chanting and he felt like he was going to fall asleep where he stood. Curling tribal marks covered his chest, back, upper arms, legs thighs and buttocks. Vicious looking marks symbolic of the pride of an ancient and deceased magical people. He was suffering but he knew that the pain would be worth it. He had tattoos to dull pain, reduce the amount of sleep needed, increase strength, increase stamina, improve his balance, make him more graceful, make his body heel faster, improve memory recall, improve his senses and make hi s body physically mature quicker (to help get him get out of the beten, malnurished body living with the Dursleys had graced him with.) The tattoos weren't the most powerful enhancements out there by far and couldn't touch the levels that the rituals could reach but he knew that they were a vital stepping stone to be able to beat Voldermort and that without the pain dulling and sleepless tattoos he would not be able to even begin to start the rituals he had planned. Suddenly feeling the desperate need to sleep Harry silently apparated back to his house and collapsed on his bed fully clothed and immediately falling into a deep sleep.

A/N: Second chapter done and dusted. Hopefully it will be up to standard and acceptable to all you critics out there. But if it isn't… at least try to enjoy my drunken ramblings. Yeah yeah i know there is a ridiculous ammount of wards and enhancements going on as well as seemingly pointless torture and general boring filler crap but it's all got to be done to set up the rest of the story and any possible sequal.


End file.
